Playing the Harts
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer have several dinner parties in a week, and they get robbed at each one. Can they figure out who is behind the robberies?
1. Setting the Stage

Setting the Stage

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Jonathan was expecting a phone call.

"Darling, we have 5 business dinners and dinner parties this week."

"Really?"

"Yes. The McLean's, the Spinner's, the Lowell's, the Prescott's, and the Bridges".

"Well, at least we won't have to do the dishes all week".

She kissed him. "Yep, that's right".

She took their plates to the sink, and Jonathan took his phone call in the den.

He came back and found her in the kitchen, finishing up the last of the dishes.

"Sorry darling, I have to go to the office. My afternoon meeting is now in an hour".

"Ok, I will see you tonight. We have the McLean's tonight."

She kissed him.

"I love you".

"Love you too, darling. See you tonight. I'll be home early".

"Great, I love it when you come home early".

He kissed her goodbye and headed to the office.

Max went to the grocery store, and Jennifer went shopping for an outfit to wear to the party.

***Los Angeles***

She found this really cute store where everything looked expensive but it wasn't. She bought a couple jewelry sets- earrings, bracelet, necklace, and pendant, and she also bought a couple evening gowns. One evening gown was a halter ruffle v-neck, and she looked amazing in it. The other gown was a spaghetti strap halter with a criss-cross back, in hot pink. She purchased these things and then left.

She hit another boutique a few shops down, and found another couple of jewelry sets, and a few more outfits, plus a couple of handbags.

She purchased these, and then headed home.

***Willow Pond***

She came in the house and took the packages upstairs. She took a long hot bubble bath, and tried to relax some before the party.

She was just getting out when Jonathan got home.

She decided on the black halter ruffle dress, and some strappy black sandals.

She got out her jewelry, and decided to wear the fakes that she had bought that day. Sort of a social experiment, to see if anyone can tell.

She slipped her engagement ring off, and the fake diamond ring on.

She put on the rest of the jewelry, and then found her shoes in the closet.

Jonathan was getting his tux on.

"Darling, can you do my bow tie?"

"Sure".

She tied his tie for him and then he hugged her.

"You look absolutely mesmerizing in that dress".

"Thanks, you're pretty hot yourself".

She kissed him, and then finished getting ready.

It only took her a few minutes to do her hair and makeup.

After she sprayed on some of his favorite perfume, she was ready.

She switched purses to a new one she bought that day, and then they headed out.

She was excited about spending the evening with Jonathan. She hoped there would be dancing.

***McLean's***

Jonathan and Jennifer walked in and got a cocktail. There had to be about 45-60 people there. Outside on the patio, there was a dance floor set up, and a band was playing. Inside, there was a buffet table with tons of food.

"Darling, is this a business dinner, or just a party?"

"It's a business dinner. Jake McLean is going to announce who he's partnering with tonight."

They were the only ones on the dance floor, but she didn't care.

"Do you think it's going to be you?"

"I hope so, but there are at least 3 other companies in the running".

They danced for several songs and drank their cocktails. Jennifer was drinking champagne.

"Have you been taking dance lessons behind my back?"

She shook her head no and barely suppressed a giggle.

"You are so cute when you get a little champagne in you".

They were hungry, so they headed inside and got in line to get a plate.

There was so much food to choose from-toasted ravioli, cracked crab, pasta salad, caprese salad skewers, grilled chicken skewers, couscous, you name it, it was there.

Jennifer got a double vodka martini, straight up with a twist no olives from the bartender and she and Jonathan found their table.

The announcements had started while they were still in line.

They had just sat down when someone else stood up.

"Hold it everybody! Nobody move! This is a robbery".

Two guys, with dark sunglasses and nice suits on had guns and pillowcases in their hands.

"Purses, wallets, and jewelry in the pillowcases. Do as we say and nobody gets hurt".

3 of the guests were also in on it, and they were keeping watch and making sure nobody moved.

Jake McLean called to his wife to call the cops.

"It's no use, Mr. McLean, we cut the phone lines when we got here. Now everyone, count to 450, before you move."

The robbers took off.

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"You ok? Did you put everything in the pillowcase?"

"Just my travel wallet with my driver's license, and the jewelry I had on tonight was fake."

She was whispering in his ear so the other ladies wouldn't know.

"Perfect timing to wear that".

"What about you?"

"I had my travel wallet, except it only had $400 in cash, and a gorgeous picture of you in it".

"A picture of me?"

"Yes, I always have a picture of you with me anywhere I go".

"How sweet". She kissed him.

Someone had ran to the neighbors house to call the police.

They could hear the sirens coming.

After about 3 hours of waiting for the police to take their statement, Jonathan and Jennifer were cleared to leave.

Jake and Olivia McLean came over to them as they were leaving.

"Jonathan, Jennifer, we are so sorry! Our homeowner's insurance company will be reimbursing everyone. We'll be in touch".

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

"Jake, what was that announcement you were going to make?"

"I was going to announce that I am partnering with FieldCorp. I'm sorry, Jonathan. Your offer was tremendous and incredibly fair, but he made me an offer I just can't refuse".

"I understand. Business is business".

They shook hands and then headed out.

He helped her into the car, and then walked around to the other side.

As they drove off, Jennifer looked at him.

"In all the commotion, I forgot to eat".

"Me too. What do you say to picking something up and taking it home?"

"Darling, we have no money on us"

"Yes we do". He opened the glove compartment and there was his real wallet.

"Oh honey, what a great idea."

They headed through In-n-out burger's drive thru, and got a combo for each of them, plus one for Max and some fries for Freeway, and then headed home.

***Willow Pond***

They came inside and Jennifer immediately kicked her shoes off. They headed to the couch, and started eating.

"Max, we're home. We brought you something".

"Freeway, here boy".

Jonathan whistled for him, and they heard him come running. Max came toddling out behind him.

"We brought burgers and fries. Have some with us".

"Was the food at the dinner party that lousy?"

"We wouldn't know. We didn't get to eat it. As soon as we sat down to eat, there was a robbery, and in all the commotion, we didn't eat".

"Who would rob a dinner party? That's just crazy".

Jonathan was sitting against the end of the couch at an angle, and Jennifer leaned up against him. She picked up her fries and fed them to him.

"All I wanted to do tonight was dance with you, and instead, that was the least chaotic thing that happened".

"Well hopefully, the rest of the dinner parties won't be like this one."

After they finished eating, they headed upstairs.

Jennifer was in the bathroom taking her gown off.

"There's one thing I don't understand. You and I were the only people on the dance floor. Nobody else even came outside".

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's because nobody can hold a candle to us when we dance, darling".

"Oh, Jonathan".

She turned and kissed him.

After they had their pajamas on, they climbed into bed.

Jonathan looked at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"If anything ever happened to you…"

"I know. And if anything ever happened to you"

He didn't say a word, he just kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up at the normal time. They got ready and headed downstairs to breakfast. Max had made them pancakes.

"Darling, what time is the dinner party tonight?"

"It's at 6, at the Lowell's. Do you want to wear a tux or a suit?"

"Suit, I guess".

"I will have it ready for you".

She kissed him.

"Lunch today, darling?"

"Sure, if I can. I'll call you".

He kissed her goodbye. "I love you, darling".

"Love you too".

Jennifer worked on her article a bit, and Jonathan called and told her they had reservations at 1 at the Bistro. It was a really cute farm-to-table restaurant.

"See you then".

She went upstairs and put on one of his favorite dresses, and retouched her makeup.

After she was done, she kissed Freeway goodbye and headed out.

***The Bistro***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and then headed inside. Jonathan was already at the table.

"Hi darling".

He kissed her.

"Hello".

They sat down and ordered rather quickly.

"Darling, what is the point of tonight's business dinner?"

"Well tonight, Nathan Lowell and I are going to hammer out a deal over him selling me one of his hotel chains. And from he said, the wives have planned it so that while we are doing business in one room, they are going to be playing cards in another room. And it's winner take all, so I'll stop at the bank and get some cash out so you can play, darling".

He gave her a quick peck.

"Ok".

They ate a nice lunch, and he walked her to her car.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What a great day-date, darling. We should do this more often".

He kissed her. "Oh, we will".

She got in the car and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came inside and went and took a bath, and started getting ready for the dinner party. After her bath was over, she was moisturizing and putting on some self-tanner.

She decided to wear the bright blue sparkly strapless gown, and a different pair of black strappy heels.

She got out his black suit for him, and the tie that he always wore with it, and had it lying on the bed.

She decided to do soft curls to her hair this time, and started with her makeup.

She was almost ready when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Hi beautiful".

He kissed her again.

"Have a good day?"

"Lunch with you was the highlight".

"It sure was the highlight for me".

"But after I got back to the office, there was a rather confusing conversation that took place. Do you remember last night when we were leaving the McLean's, and Jake McLean said to me that he was going to go with FieldCorp? Well, today when I got back to the office, there was a message on my desk to call Andrew Parker, the owner of FieldCorp. So, I called him up, and he asked me if I was interested in taking FieldCorp off his hands. I told him I was intrigued but that I had heard Jake McLean was doing that for him."

"And?"

"He said they never talked about it. He said the last time he talked to Jake McLean was back in college."

"Well, that's strange".

"I'll say. Why tell me you are going to go with someone's offer if they haven't made you one? If you didn't like my offer, just say so. And if you are going with their offer, why tell me that you aren't? It's not like I am going to make a higher offer just to outbid someone who hasn't even bid in the first place".

"So, what did you do?"

"I told him to put the proposal together and I would think about it".

He saw her get out her jewelry again.

"Are you wearing the fakes again?"

"You damn straight I am. I'm not taking any chances".

She put on the fake earrings, the fake necklace, the fake bracelet and another fake engagement ring. She sprayed on the good perfume, and then went to switch purses while he finished getting ready.

She found a small wallet in her closet that she was fine with losing if they got robbed again. But this time, she was only putting the cash he was giving her for the tables in it.

"Darling, did you go by the bank?"

"Yes, it's on the nightstand."

He handed her an envelope with $20,000 in it.

She put some of that in her purse. And then she got an idea. She put on a thighlette with a money clip on the side. She put the money in the clip, and then put her lipstick and a small mirror and brush in her clutch.

She was downstairs and ready to go when he came down.

"Max, we are heading out. Be back later".

They got in the car and headed to the Lowell's.

***The Lowell's***

Jonathan and Jennifer came inside. The house was pretty full of people. Not as much as last night, but still a good crowd.

It was another buffet dinner with a dance floor.

Jonathan and Jennifer grabbed a cocktail and took it to the dance floor.

"Of all the many things I love about you, and all the wonderful things I get to do because you spoil me rotten, one of my favorites will always be dancing with you".

She kissed him.

"I love dancing with you too, darling".

He kissed the tip of her nose.

Everyone was watching them on the dance floor, because they looked like they were floating. It was beyond obvious they only had eyes for each other, and they were so happily and madly in love.

They danced a few songs, and finished their cocktails.

"Darling, maybe we should be earlier to the food table tonight?"

"Good plan". They set their glasses down and headed for the food line.

After making themselves a plate, they sat and ate together and had another cocktail.

Pretty soon, the Lowell's were at the microphone.

"Thanks everyone for coming to our dinner party. We are going to do things a little unconventionally. While the men are in here discussing business, the women are going to be out on the patio having a casino night. Winner takes all. So, ladies, if you will".

Jennifer kissed Jonathan and then joined the other ladies on the patio.

Jonathan and the men sat down and started discussing business while the women started playing high stakes poker and roulette.

Jennifer won 6 hands of poker in a row, and turned her $20k into $64k.

The champagne was flowing, and the women were loud and boisterous, and the men were loving it.

Jennifer stepped into the outside bathroom, and took most of her winnings and stuffed it into her bra, just in case. She put $1000 in the clip in her thighlette.

Everyone took a break from the games to get more food.

The men were still discussing business.

All the women came in the room and joined their husbands.

"Darling, do you want something else to eat?"

"Yeah, a steak skewer and some ravioli".

"Ok".

He whispered to her. "How did you do?"

She leaned close to him. "Tripled the money".

"Good girl."

She gave him a peck, and then headed to the buffet line.

After she got both of them a plate, she came and sat by him again. He had ordered her some more champagne.

"How's the business deal going?"

"Great. We are just about to start the bidding for his hotel chain, and I am hoping I get it".

"Good luck, darling. I am going to rejoin the ladies."

They had almost made it to the door when some of the businessmen stood up.

"Hold it. Nobody's going anywhere. This is a robbery. Don't bother calling the police-we cut the phone lines and disconnected the alarm. Ladies, please, come back and join us. Come on.."

The women turned around and went back to the table.

"Now, we are going to play a game called pass the pillowcase. Wallets, jewelry, watches, purses, it all goes in the pillowcase".

They started passing the pillowcases, and filling them up.

Jonathan reached down and squeezed her leg.

She whispered to him. "Don't worry".

She adjusted herself in her seat, and the split in her dress moved, revealing the cash clip. The gunman saw it.

"Put that in there too, legs, and make it a nice show".

"I beg your pardon". Jennifer looked at him incredulously.

She grabbed the cash clip, and tossed it into the pillowcase.

She took off her fake jewelry and tossed that in too, and Jonathan tossed in his fake wallet, and they passed the pillowcase.

She grabbed his arm, and felt his watch through the sleeve, and squeezed his hand. She had given him that watch when they got married.

As soon as they had hit every table, they told everyone to count to 450 and not to move till they were finished.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief after they left.

Jonathan ran after them, and tried to get a license plate number, but it was no use, they had already pulled away.

He ran to the car and called the police.

"Police are on their way".

Everyone started listing what they had lost, and some of the women got another cocktail.

Jennifer had an idea.

"Hey everyone, who was at the McLean's party last night?"

Several couples raised their hands.

"Do any of you recognize the men who robbed us tonight as being at the party last night?"

They shook their heads.

Jonathan stood up.

"What waiting staff did you use tonight?"

"Premier Catering. They provided the wait staff".

"Are they all accounted for?"

Stacie Lowell went to check.

Jonathan looked at Ben Lowell.

"Who was on the guest list? Just businessmen, or employees too?"

"Businessmen, people from our club, and friends, of course".

"Were you going to make a deal with Fieldcorp tonight?"

"If they made me one. But they didn't show up".

"This isn't making sense. Somehow, there was a robbery at the dinner party last night, and another one tonight. There has to be a link somewhere".

Stacie came back. "Yes, everyone is here".

Jennifer went outside to the car, and called Olivia McLean. A few minutes later, she came back in.

"She used Premier Catering as well".

"Ladies, come over here".

The ladies all gathered around Jennifer.

"We have 3 more dinner parties this week. The Spinner's, the Prescott's and the Bridges. Are any of you going to those?"

Everyone nodded.

Allyson Spinner spoke up. "Well, the Spinner's might be canceling. I am not sure I want to have a party if we are going to get robbed. We hired Premier Catering also".

"Allyson, don't cancel. What if you have the party at our house? We have cameras, we have the advanced security system, and we will be able to trap them and keep them from getting away".

"Darling, that's a great idea. But when they can't get out of the gate, what then? They aren't just going to give up".

"Good point".

Jonathan looked at Allyson. "What if you still have the party, but we all pitch in and hire security, in plain clothes to sit outside. I can wear a wire, and they will know they are coming and they can be waiting for them at the door when they escape".

Jennifer put a reassuring hand on Allyson's arm.

"We will be right there with you".

Allyson nodded.

"Ok, Jennifer will help you set up the details tomorrow. I will take care of the security and the other businesses can pay me back. Jennifer and I will be at your house by 5, so that I can be wired up".

The police took everyone's statements and they were allowed to leave.

"Oh and ladies, if you have any fake jewelry, you might want to wear it tomorrow night".

They all nodded.

Stacie and Jack Lowell were apologizing to everyone and promising them they would be reimbursed by their homeowner's insurance. The wait staff had packed up to-go boxes for everyone and they were handing them out at the door.

"Great, thanks". Jennifer took 3 boxes.

"We think we figured out the link. Are you going to be at the Spinner's tomorrow night?"

Stacie nodded.

"Great. See you then".

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the car.

He helped her in, and closed the door behind her.

He went and got in on the other side.

"What a night".

***Willow Pond***

They came inside and Jennifer kicked off her shoes. They headed to the kitchen and heated up the leftover boxes. Steak skewers, shrimp skewers, toasted ravioli, meatballs on a stick, with little sides of marinara sauce, salad cups, cheese quesadillas, and fruit skewers. They had enough food to feed the army.

Max was sleeping, so they didn't wake him. They just put his box in the fridge.

Jennifer made them plates, and Jonathan poured them some champagne. They took turns feeding each other, and snacking.

"Darling, I forgot to show you this. When I won the jackpot, I didn't want to lose it all if we got robbed again. So, I stepped into the outdoor bathroom, and put most of it in my bra." She started pulling it out.

"But darling, I saw you give an envelope to the person with the pillowcase".

"Yes, I put $1000 in that envelope, and the rest in my bra. I didn't want one of the other women to tell them I had won big, and then we lose all of it. And if they knew I had won big but they saw that I didn't put it in there, that wouldn't be good. So, I just stepped into the bathroom outside, and put some in my bra".

"Good girl. That's why I married you, because you can think on your feet".

He kissed her.

"Is that the only reason you married me?"

"No. But it made the list".

She fed him a meatball.

They drank some more champagne, and then cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed. Jonathan poured them each another glass and they brought it with them.

She was in the bathroom taking her gown off, and getting her nightgown on when Freeway came running in the room.

"Hi sweet boy, did you miss us?"

She petted him a few times, and then got undressed. Jonathan was in the closet putting the money she had won in the vault.

"You know darling, I could live without being robbed, of course, but it was worth it because I got to dance with you".

"I agree."

She was giggly from the champagne.

"I was watching you, you know. Through the window, while you were doing the business deal. You had that sexy look on your face, and you looked so serious".

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was watching you too, darling. While you were playing poker. You were the prettiest one out there".

"Aww, you are so sweet".

She climbed into bed, and snuggled up to him and he handed her the champagne glass.

"To my beautiful, confident, sexy wife. I am the luckiest guy in town".

"To my smart, sexy, handsome husband, who made me the luckiest girl in town". They clinked glasses, kissed and then took a few sips.

"If I keep eating and drinking like this, I won't be able to fit into my gowns for the dinner parties".

"You are beautiful, always".

He kissed her.

She finished her champagne, and put the glass on the nightstand.

She unbuttoned his pajama top, and kissed his chest.

He reached up and turned out the light. They made love and then fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up at 7 when the alarm went off.

She had a major headache. Too much champagne.

Jonathan was stirring next to her.

"Darling…can you buzz Max and ask him to make me a bloody Mary with the secret ingredient?"

She put her head on his chest.

"Sure, darling". He buzzed Max, and asked him to make them both a Bloody Mary with the secret ingredient.

"What's the secret ingredient?"

"Crushed aspirin, Max".

"Sure thing. I'll bring it right up"

"With some toast, please?"

"You got it, Mrs. H."

They laid back down and tried to be really still. Max brought their bloody Mary's and toast up to them, and they sat up.

As they munched on toast, and sipped their Bloody Mary's, they started thinking about the dinner party that night.

"Darling, why don't you go to the Spinner's this morning and see if you can help her?"

"Great idea".

"Get the guest list, and call me when you do, and I will make some phone calls to the businessmen on the list and we will chip in for security. I am going to call Lt. Grey and have him wire me to the security van, and they can listen to us while we are being robbed. And you can also be there when the caterers get there so you can get a good look at the wait staff".

"Great idea".

She snuggled up to him and put her arm across his chest.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Gray suit. You?"

"I am thinking my hot pink beaded gown, and black shoes. The problem is, I am running out of handbags. They keep getting stolen".

"Well, if you take your clothes and everything you need to get ready at the Spinner's, you can put your stuff in the car before the party, and you won't have a purse to lose".

"True. I am going to do just that".

She laid on top of his chest and looked at him.

"I hope we get to dance tonight, darling".

"We will, don't worry".

They got up and got showers, then, and he headed for the office.

She called the Spinners shortly before 9.

"Hi, Allyson. Listen, Jonathan wants me to come help you with the party stuff today, so I was wondering-do you mind if I just bring my stuff and get ready for the party at your house? Perfect. See you in a little bit".

Jennifer packed her overnight bag with makeup, her curling iron, her brush, her perfume, a thighlette and strapless bra and her black shoes. She put her dress in a garment bag, and she put some fake jewelry in her overnight bag. She went and loaded everything into the car. She came back in to get her purse and the phone rang.

She picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was Lauren Prescott. She was canceling her dinner party for the next night.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to it. Well, we will have to get together soon. Ok, bye".

She put the phone in the cradle, and turned towards the door. It rang again.

It was Meredith Bridges.

"Hi Meredith, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I am just calling to tell you that in light of the last two dinner parties, we have decided to cancel ours."

"Oh what a shame, I was looking forward to it. Well, we will have to get together soon, after all this dies down. Ok, bye".

She hung the phone up and headed for the car.

***In the car***

She grabbed her car phone as soon as she got in, and called Jonathan.

He was in a meeting, but his secretary buzzed her through.

"Hi darling, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got two phone calls, one from the Prescott's and one from the Bridges. They both canceled their dinner parties".

"That's not surprising. Maybe after tonight, if we can get to the bottom of things, they will reschedule them".

"Maybe. Ok, have a great day, I love you. I will call you with the guest list".

"Love you too, darling".

They hung up. She pulled up at the Spinner's about 10 minutes later.


	2. The Final Curtain

***The Spinner's***

Jennifer rang the doorbell at the Spinner's and Allyson let her in.

"I am so glad you are here to help me, there is so much to do".

"I am happy to help. Ok, so I need to call Jonathan with your guest list".

"Certainly". She handed her the guest list, and Jennifer went to the phone and called Jonathan. She read him the list, and they hung up.

She and Allyson rolled silverware, and made the centerpieces and ironed the tablecloths.

Allyson had to run to the grocery store, so Jennifer stayed behind to let the caterer's in.

She was in the kitchen when the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Spinner residence?"

"Darling, are you alone?"

"Hi, yes as a matter of fact I am".

"I contacted the people on the guest list, and they don't know anything about a party tonight. The only ones who knew anything about a party on the list were you and me".

"Well that's strange. I guess she just gave me the wrong list".

"Well, I called the Lowell's and asked for their guest list, and they sent it to me. I called those people and they are all coming tonight."

"Really? I wonder why she would have given me the wrong list on purpose".

"Keep trying to figure it out, but don't tell her. And keep this between us, but security is figured out too. I will see you tonight, I love you".

"I love you, too".

She hung up the phone and got back to what she was doing.

Allyson got home a little while later and she helped her unload the groceries.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?"

"Burger sliders, pulled pork, grilled chicken, salad cups, and several dips".

"Sounds wonderful".

Jennifer organized the bar next, and got that set up for the bartender. She helped put the plates, forks, cups and silverware out, and also the stands that the food will go on.

"Desserts won't be served till the very end, so we don't have to put them out yet. We can just keep them in the fridge and then put them out closer to time".

"I agree".

The DJ got there and started setting up his equipment and the dance floor. Jennifer and Allyson moved furniture around and set up tables and chairs.

Around 4, she went to the car and got her bags and took them to a guest room, to start getting ready.

"2nd door on the left".

"Thank you".

Jennifer took her stuff upstairs and put it on the bed. She went in search of the bathroom, and opened a door across from the room she was in. It was an office. She closed it back, and opened the next one. It was another guest room. She closed it back and opened the 3rd door on the hall, and it was another guest room. And laying on the bed in that room, were several purses, tons of jewelry, and lots of credit cards, ID's and cash.

Jennifer recognized her own jewelry, and Jonathan's wallets and her purses.

She heard a noise downstairs and crept back to the door.

Allyson was telling the staff that she was going to grab a shower.

Jennifer crept back over to the bed, and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

She called Jonathan at his office.

"Darling, I am in a guest room upstairs at the Spinner's. All the stuff that was stolen, is up here on the bed."

"Seriously?"

"yes".

"Ok. Watch yourself. Act like everything is normal, and when I get there, I will fill you in on the plan. I am going to call Lt. Grey."

"Ok, I love you".

"I love you too".

She grabbed Jonathan's wallets, and crept back to the room where her stuff was.

She put the wallets in an inside pocket in her overnight bag.

She sat down at the vanity and started doing her makeup. She did her hair next, and then put her gown on.

After she was done, she packed everything up and took it to her car. She was just coming back in when Allyson emerged from the bedroom.

"Oh, I love your gown!".

Jennifer had on a hot pink strapless sweetheart beaded gown, with a black sash. It was very form fitting and looked great on her.

"Thank you! I love yours too!" Allyson had on a purple one shoulder gown with a diamond broach on the shoulder.

They set about finalizing the last minute details, and showing the wait staff where everything is. Jennifer was in the main room putting out the centerpieces when Allyson's husband Greg showed up. He had a couple guys with him.

"Hi honey. You remember the guys from my office? Hello, Jennifer. Lovely to see you again".

"Hello Greg."

The guys with him had garment bags. Greg showed them to the same guest room that Jennifer had used, and she busied herself hanging the floral garland on the banister, so she could see if they went in the room where the loot was.

The DJ started playing music around 5:30. Jonathan got there at 5:45. He looked so handsome in his suit.

"Hi darling".

She went to him and kissed him.

"Hey yourself". He kissed her back.

He shook hands with Greg and kissed Allyson on the cheek.

When Greg wasn't looking, Jonathan slipped a transmitter into his coat pocket.

"Jennifer has been the biggest help to me today. I couldn't have done all this without her".

"It was my pleasure".

"Allyson, Greg, I have some bad news. The security guys that I was going to hire tonight weren't available and I couldn't find anyone to pitch in. So, we are just going to have to rely on the neighborhood patrol, if the robbers strike tonight".

He squeezed Jennifer's hand. That was their signal for when they wanted to say to each other, 'follow my lead, I got this'.

"Thanks for trying, Jonathan".

"Sure".

Jennifer looked at Greg and noticed that he looked a slight bit uncomfortable. Allyson looked cool as a cucumber.

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"Drink, darling?"

"Yes, please".

They headed to the bar, and Jonathan made them each a cocktail since the bartender wasn't there yet.

They took their drinks to the dance floor.

"Sweetheart, what are we going to do?"

"I was able to get security. They are going to be right outside, starting at 7 until something happens. They are also parked at the end of the driveway and out in the neighborhood."

"Great. That makes me feel better".

"Do you think Allyson knows? Or do you think Greg is the mastermind and Allyson is none the wiser?"

"I don't know. She didn't seem to be fazed by what we said earlier. And she even left me alone in the house earlier while she went to the store. But Greg was instantly uncomfortable when he saw me here".

"Well, I am anxious to see who shows up. And tonight, if they are having the women play games again, don't bet."

She nodded.

"The food looks incredible. We are going to have to use them for our next catered affair".

"Let's go get a plate, shall we?"

"Sure". She kissed him and they headed to the buffet line.

They each grabbed a plate, and sat down at one of the round tables. They sat so that they could see who was coming in.

It was pretty much the same guest list as last night. That told Jennifer that Allyson was in on it and had deliberately lied to her about the guest list that morning.

They moved seats when the tables started filling up, and Jennifer went and got a second plate for her and Jonathan to share. He got them a second cocktail.

Promptly at 7, the Spinner's went up to the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our dinner party. And let's hear it especially for Jennifer Hart, who so graciously came and helped my wife get ready for the party all day today".

Everyone clapped for Jennifer.

They started the business portion of the evening, and to Jennifer's surprise, they didn't ask the women to leave for the patio like they had at the Lowell's.

She wrapped her arm around Jonathan's and leaned back against her chair.

Jonathan had changed his mind about buying the hotel chain. So, each time Greg Spinner tried to get Jonathan to buy his business from him, Jonathan just said "No thanks".

After about an hour, they finished the business portion and they were just about to declare the dance floor open again, when the guys who came in with Greg stood up.

"Nobody move. This is a robbery".

They started passing pillowcases.

"Purses, watches, jewelry, and wallets, in the pillowcase."

Jennifer started taking off her fake jewelry and got it ready to put in the pillowcase.

Jonathan reached into his pocket and hit a special buzzer that signaled security that it was going down.

Jennifer passed the pillowcase, and wrapped her arms around Jonathan.

After the pillowcases were filled, the robbers turned back to everyone.

"Ok, now nobody move. Everyone count to 450".

As soon as they went out the door, Jonathan got up and hooked up the receiver to the microphone.

Greg and Allyson ran out the front door after the robbers.

Jennifer went to the window.

"They are at the street by now."

Jonathan turned on the receiver.

"We did it, baby. We robbed them three nights in a row, and they were none the wiser".

"This time next week, we will be in Mexico, living it up".

Everyone gasped.

"Hold on, everyone. We are going to get to the bottom of this".

They all listened in on the receiver as the police that Jonathan had waiting outside rounded all 4 of them up and brought them back to the house.

Everyone gave the police their statement, received their items back, and headed home with a to-go box of food.

Allyson and Greg and their two acquaintances were all arrested and charged with several counts of aggravated robbery.

The police let everyone reclaim their items.

Everyone was thanking Jonathan and Jennifer.

After everyone left, Jonathan and Jennifer stayed behind to close the house up. The police allowed Jonathan to get Greg's wallet so they could settle up with the DJ and caterer.

He gave them his credit card, and they allowed Jonathan to sign the invoice.

After everything was done, Jonathan and Jennifer took a couple boxes of leftovers and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan came inside the house, and headed for the kitchen.

Jonathan had followed Jennifer home just to make sure nobody bothered her.

She was starving, so she headed to the kitchen, and kicked her shoes off and started heating up leftovers.

"Darling, I don't mind telling you that I don't want to go to another dinner party for a long, long time".

"Same here. I would much rather dance with you at home than at a dinner party".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They took their plates to the couch, and he started them a fire.

They snacked and chatted and cuddled by the fire.

"I still can't believe our friends wanted to rob us, and that it was an all an act".

"I think it was because he lost out on a big deal with McLean. He really wanted this company that McLean was selling, and he kept getting out bid. And I think it made him angry, so he decided to start robbing his competitors, thinking that if they got robbed every time they went to a dinner party, they would get tired of going and they would stay home, and then he could snatch up the companies."

"Ahh….well how did he keep getting outbid?"

"He's very soft spoken. People just spoke over him".

"I see".

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, I am glad that you aren't soft spoken, and that you are very outspoken."

"You are?"

"Yes, because if you weren't outspoken, I would never know how you feel about me".

"Oh, you'd know….trust me".

He kissed her and they headed upstairs.


End file.
